Electric toothbrushes generally comprise a tool which is connected to a handle. The tool comprises a stem and a brush head bearing bristles for brushing teeth. The brush head comprises a static section which is connected to the stem, and at least one moveable section which is moveable relative to the static section, for example with one of a reciprocating, oscillating, vibrating, pivoting or rotating motion, to impart a brushing movement to bristles mounted thereon. The stem houses a drive shaft which couples with a transmission unit within the handle. The transmission unit is in turn connected to a motor, which is driven by a battery housed within the handle. The drive shaft and the transmission unit convert rotary or vibratory motion of the motor into the desired movement of the moveable section of the brush head relative to the static section of the brush head.
It is known to incorporate into an electric toothbrush an assembly for generating a jet of fluid for interproximal cleaning. For example, WO2016/185154 describes a toothbrush having a handle and a brush head which includes a nozzle from which a burst of working fluid is delivered to the teeth of the user. The nozzle is moveable relative to the handle as the appliance is moved along the user's teeth. The toothbrush is operable in a selected one of two different modes. In a first mode, the user depresses a button to actuate the delivery of a burst of working fluid from the nozzle. In a second mode, a control circuit actuates the delivery of a burst of working fluid to the nozzle automatically depending on a signal received from a sensor for detecting movement of the nozzle relative to the handle, for example as the nozzle moves into, or out from, an interproximal gap in the user's teeth.